


Princess

by Ahavah



Category: WonderSaga
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble cycle round 11 (kinks) prompt: <b>roleplay</b></p><p>I am using these drabbles as character exercises for an original work. See A/N for more details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Since the title may change when my novel gets published, I will continue calling this by its working title, NaNo WonderSaga (or simply 'WonderSaga'), for now. Here's my blurb:
> 
> Nobody could have predicted the impact of the Anomaly. Fifty years after leaving Earth's solar system, colonists aboard the spaceship Akupara discover that those who were sleeping when the anomaly hit awaken to find their dreams brought to life in unpredictable ways.
> 
> Captain Adele Mills struggles to maintain order while the ship's inhabitants search for answers, but as doubts arise over her leadership skills, mutiny seems inevitable. In a Mission designed to last tens of thousands of years, people are already fighting to go home. Will they be able to overcome their differences and complete their mission? Or is the only hope for continued humanity doomed from the start?

People had always fawned over Sabine Badru-Dlamini. Maybe it started when she lost her mother at birth. Maybe it deepened as she grew into a surpassingly lovely girl on the fast-track to ISACC leadership. Or maybe it was just the royalty fetish. Whatever it was, Kioshi Crawford wasn't smitten. So, of course, Sabine was.

“Princess.” Only Kioshi could make it sound like a slur.

“How about we trade?”

That stopped her sneer. “What?”

“You could be _my_ princess.” Sabine sank to her knees. “I could serve you. However you wish.” She kissed Kioshi's hand, her lips making soft, hot promises.


End file.
